


King With No Crown

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: hogwarts365, Double Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Rating: NC17, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco takes the first step, while crowned champions are losing their godhood...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King With No Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/gifts).



> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! <3
> 
> For my lovely friend iwao! :D Some fluff and some smut and yes, of course they are doing it during a famous football match. :P

_“Here they come again. And again Diego Costa.  This has to go wrong one time.  Costa falls and the referee gives a penalty.”_

 

“Fucking hell!” Harry roared, nearly slamming his glass into the table. “Do you need my glasses, you biased bastard?!”

“I think there’s something else you need,” Draco purred, laying his hand on Harry’s knee. He swallowed audibly, not even paying attention to Alonso scoring the first goal of the match.  Harry lowered his head, a blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be, Harry,” Draco whispered as he gently lifted Harry’s chin, looking into watering eyes. “You’re ready. I feel it.”

Harry groaned as Draco’s hand caressed the impressive bulge in his trousers. He looked into his lover’s eyes and experienced a feeling he had never felt before, not even when he was alone in his bed with stained sheets as his only witness or when he caught the Snitch with Alicia Spinnet and Ron as spectators. Lust and love merged when Harry hungrily pressed his lips onto Draco’s, savouring every taste his lover could provide.

 

_“That’s an impressive cross-pass to Van Persie...VAN PERSIE! YES! YES!”_

 

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the friction between heavy crotches as tongues battled endlessly for domination. He had dreamed about this, and now it was going to happen.

 

_“Nicely done from Blind. Robben, Robben, YES, ROBBEN, DO IT! YEEEEES, ROBBEN!”_

 

Draco fumbled with Harry’s belt. He grew impatient and waved his wand, banishing Harry’s jeans.  A damp spot in Harry’s boxers was growing bigger and bigger. Harry sighed as he tried to shield it with his hands.

“Don’t,” Draco whispered and he went down, licking a stripe over Harry’s clothed cock.

“Hmmmm,” Draco purred, teasingly licking his lips. “I hope there will be more where that came from, Harry.” He put his fingers right under the waistband and pulled. Harry’s cock was extremely hard as it sprung forward, sending a pleasurable ripple through the soaked head. Draco removed Harry’s boxers and his eyes were full of admiration as a small drop of pre-come dripped down Harry’s painful shaft.

“Do you want me to suck it?”

“Draco...”

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

“Merlin...”

“Do you want me to go on my knees and put it deep inside my mouth? Do you want me to suck and lick it, until...”

Draco’s dirty words made the head take a deep shade of crimson. Harry would explode if he didn’t do something about the swelling.

“Do you want me to swallow everything you’re giving me?”

Draco didn’t wait for an answer. He firmly grabbed Harry’s dick by the base and took it into moist perfection, sucking and bobbing his head up and down without turning his gaze away from his lover.

 

_"Sneijder...Casillas misses the ball and The Netherlands scores. 3-1! Stefan de Vrij!"_

 

“Draco, Merlin...stop.” Harry panted as he felt an incredible orgasm starting to form in his scrotum. “I...I want it all.”

“You sure?” Draco asked, releasing Harry’s weeping member with a loud pop.  “You don’t have to...”

“I want it so bad.” Harry nearly sobbed with need. “I want you, Draco.”

 

_“Ramos plays back to his keeper. Van Persie closes in. Casillas can’t control the ball. Van Persie! 4-1! 4-1!”_

 

Draco unbuttoned himself, while searching for a condom. Harry grabbed his hand, shaking his head.

“Harry...”

“Don’t,” Harry said, almost pleading. “I wanna give myself to you. I want to feel your warmth inside me. Every single spurt.”

“Put up your legs,” Draco mumbled, consumed by lust.

Draco skilfully prepared Harry, using plenty of lube. It felt strange, but it was Draco, so it was fine.

“This will hurt a bit.”

“I trust you.”

 

_“Robben can pass Casillas again and he does it! 5-1! 5-1!”_

 

Draco was right. It hurt. But the feeling of Draco’s large cock filling him, stretching him, becoming one with him, was worth it.

“Please...move.”

Pleasure erased pain as Draco’s cock plunged into Harry’s prostate. Both men moaned loudly, frantically rocking together.

Harry opened his eyes as the intense feeling grew into something more. Waves of indescribable pleasure rippled through both men, crying in unison as fluid love left their bodies.

Draco laid his sweaty head on Harry’s sticky chest. Harry had given Draco his most precious gift, while in a country far, far away respectable kings lost their crowns.

**Author's Note:**

> The comments between the lines are from the match between The Netherlands and Spain. Much thanks to Dutch commentator Frank Snoeks!


End file.
